<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐧𝐚𝐧𝐚'𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 (𝐥.𝐭𝐧) by ethaeriyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027074">𝐧𝐚𝐧𝐚'𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 (𝐥.𝐭𝐧)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol'>ethaeriyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A December to Remember [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV, WeiZenNi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Family Angst, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Grandmothers, Other, Students, art student Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a gift of membership to a museum; Nothing beats a grandmother's love and support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A December to Remember [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝐧𝐚𝐧𝐚'𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 (𝐥.𝐭𝐧)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“How’s the school for you, Tern?” Ten’s father asks his sibling, who is sitting beside him as they gather and have dinner. It is the annual family reunion Ten’s mother organizes, one of the traditions that Ten frightens the most.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s been great Dad, I’ve met some new friends and the campus looks great,” his sister replies, earning a few nods from their relatives.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“How about your grades, are they doing fine as well?” he asks with a serious tone. Tern replies confidently, of course, she will. No one would object in claiming that Tern is the brainiest amongst Ten and his cousins. Ten’s father grins with satisfaction, knowing his daughter is doing great academically. He proceeds on asking the rest of Ten’s cousin regarding the same matter. Several side-comments from their elder relatives will always be present. Knowing how concerned they are when it comes to their children’s careers, planning it as if it’s their own life.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about you, dear? Is everything alright in school?” Ten’s grandmother asks him. Seems like his father is not interested in knowing as he tries to change the topic right away. Ten looks at his grandma, hesitant to answer the question since nobody seems interested in hearing it. But his grandma took his hand, rubbing it gently as she waits for his answer with a grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“School is fun, Nana. I’m learning new things every day and I met few friends as well,” he bashfully replies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s nothing much to learn if it’s just all about painting and drawing,” one of Ten’s uncle comments, earning a glare from his grandmother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s nice to hear Ten, I’m glad you’re having fun with your degree. You’re doing great, sweetie,” his grandma cheers him. Ten’s father remains silent during Ten’s conversation with his grandmother. Not even a flinch is evident on his face when he heard his son’s condition in school. Ten’s relatives are known for being successful businessmen, running big and well-known companies in Korea and overseas. They say being a businessman runs in their blood, hence making their children take up business-related courses and molding them into becoming the future owners of the company. Just like what his father and relatives did to Tern and his cousins, as they major in business management in different well-known universities in Korea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ten did not take the same path his family took. Instead, he majors in Fine Arts at one of the best Arts Institute in Korea. It was difficult for Ten initially as his father found it offensive and rebellious for his son to not follow in his footsteps. But with the help of his grandmother, his father finally agreed and supported him financially in doing what he likes. The tension between the father and son is still evident, but Ten knew he cannot do anything about knowing how close-minded his father is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ten, come here for a while,” his grandmother calls him as they go into his Nana’s bedroom. His grandmother hands him a fancy red envelope. He opens it and sees a card inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is this Nana?” Ten asks as he takes the card out of the envelope and reads the embossed texts in it as it says ‘Membership Card’ with his name on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got you a museum membership card, sweetie,” his grandmother excitingly tells him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nana! Oh my god, this is so cool,” Ten squeals, as his excitement cannot be contained any longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I visited a museum last month with some of my friends and they offered me a membership. I know how much you love museum-hopping so I thought I’d gift you one. Just promise me to keep on doing what you love, sweetie. No matter what others may say you shouldn’t let them decide for your life. Be free, my dear,” she tells her grandson. Her heart melts in the way she sees Ten get so much thrilled. Ten hugs her grandmother right away as thanks and keeps the envelope in his pocket. Ten could not thank his grandmother more, he feels very lucky to have someone like her in his life. For him, his grandmother is the coolest person in the world.  “Don’t tell your father about it, it’s a secret only between the two of us,” she adds as she gives you a wink. You both laugh and go to the living room together with the other family members.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>